when you touch me i come unglued (A heya story)
by Madstocky
Summary: This is my first ever fic written. its going to be a long one providing you guys enjoy it. its all about HeYa and Achele with a few others as guests. its set 3 years after heather was pregnant with elijah and is about how the two separated and find themselves back in each others lives... how will it all pan out? lower rating now but will have some m rated stuff a little later on.
1. Chapter 1

It had been 3 years since the faithful proposal. 3 years since she told me she was pregnant.

I was still her friend; I mean I had to be right? I couldn't be anything else anymore. All the hopes and dreams id ever had of being her number one and her only one were shattered all because of Sid the sloth. How the hell did he even get a girl like her let alone manage to keep her. What did she even see in that moron anyway? He wasn't good looking he had no personality; I mean come on he couldn't even make her laugh for real. Never once did she laugh at him with a full belly laugh. Her smile never quite reached her eyes with him like it did with me, yet she still refused to risk everything for a once in a lifetime love. She didn't even like the limelight anyways so why did it even matter to her?

I finish my inner monologue as I step into the near empty diner to meet Diana. "Hey babe, glad to see you're actually still alive. I was beginning to believe my best friend had forgotten me," I laugh at her excitement to see me. Sure after glee our careers all went different ways but I swear this girl could never leave me.

"Calm down Di its only been like a month and I call you everyday" she blushes slightly at her exaggeration "I know nay, but that could have been an impersonator or an alien" I throw my head back and laugh I know she's messing with me but the puppy dog look on her face is almost believable. "So what was the emergency that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" I place my purse on the table and wait patiently for her to finish sipping her coke. "Well remember how last time I spoke to heather she was moving back to Arizona to be closer to her mom?" my heart drops at her name but I put on my brave face and nod nonchalantly waiting for her to continue. "Well I spoke to lea this morning and apparently she didn't go. According to lea she's actually moving to the big city" I gulp and my eyes bulge a little at Diana's words. "You've got to be kidding me right?" I ask hoping that she's still in bitch mode trying to mess with me. The look on her face says it all "I knew you would react like this that's why I wanted to tell you to your face. She's coming here Nay, with Elijah, on their own. Taylor decided to carry on with plans and move back. Guess he finally realized she was never really his after she met you."

I jump up to leave but Di grabs my wrist. "Babe come on, it's been 3 years." I look at her and she instantly knows the look. The memories of all the nights finding me with an empty bottle of tequila and pills on the table, me passed out on the couch after flaking out of actually finishing the job of physically breaking myself so that I wouldn't have to feel any more pain. Coming around with Di looking over at me from the chair making sure I was still breathing, bags under her eyes from no sleep again. I see her face fall and I instantly feel guilty. "I just wanted you to know nay, I wanted you to hear it from me not through the grapevine of the industry" "do you want me to come home with you and we can talk some more" I sigh, I'm not mad at her, if anything I love her even more than I already do because she genuinely cared. I know she only wanted to come home with me because she was worried I was going to hit up the liquor cabinet again. I nod my head; she stands and takes a firm grip on my hand.

We get to my car and I turn to face her "di babe can you drive? I don't think I can concentrate long enough o make it home without running someone down" She nods and takes my keys. The drive home was silent. No music playing in the background you could literally hear a pin drop if the engine wasn't running.

We pull up to my apartment and suddenly I realize I've been crying this whole time. Di wipes my eyes and kisses my cheek. "Come on babe lets get you inside. Ill makes some herbal tea". I nod and stand from the car. My whole body feels so heavy, I don't know how I made it into my apartment without falling to the ground. I let Di unlock the door and I walk through, I feel so numb. I mean of course I knew I should be over her by now but she's one of those girls that you never quite seem to. Sure I've dated since and been on the arm of a few catches but no one could ever compare to her.

A few hours pass and we've just been watching TV well she has I've been sitting here in my own head for what seems like days that is until Di reaches over and touches my leg causing me to flinch "nay babe we need to get some food into you, I know the drill you're gonna tell me you're not hungry because facing food right now is the last thing on your mind but come on babe you have to eat and then maybe we can talk about what's going on in that pretty head of yours" I love how Diana just gets me I think that's why our friendship has lasted so long, she always pushes me in the best way. I give her a faint smile and agree to order takeout. Chinese... heathers favorite. It used to be a tradition of ours every Friday after shooting to come to mine and pig out on takeout, heather always suckered me into to Chinese.

_"__Naya come on, you know you love Chinese food as much as me" she pouted, god that pout I swear she could move mountains with that pout. "ok, ok babe how can I resist the power of the pout" she raises an eyebrow and smirks knowingly. "Ahh yes me and this pout are going to rule the world one day Ms. Rivera" I giggle at her dorky English accent and she starts to tickle me for laughing. "HEMO STOP! IM GONNA PEE MY PANTS!" "Say you're sorry for laughing" "NO JUST PLEASE STOP. I GIVE, I GIVE!" I have tears in my eyes from laughing so hard as she finally gives in and we fall into a comfortable silence. Suddenly the atmosphere in the room becomes a whole lot heavier as we both start to realize our positioning… "Well, well, well finally got yourself under me Rivera" she says as she looks down at me with a wink and a smile. Leave it to heather to lighten the tension that's quickly building between us._

_"__Ya big goofball you started it, couldn't wait to top me huh Hemo?" I match her flirtatious banter and throw her an all-knowing smirk. I quickly see a not so subtle blush creep up her neck right up to the tips of her ears and she lets out a small cough. "What if I couldn't?" I instantly feel a bolt straight down my stomach and fight hard to not show the effect of her words. "Well if you couldn't then id say you're feeling rather lucky aren't you?" I know where this is going but I don't want to get my hopes up to much, she's looking at me with an expression I've never seen her hold before and sure enough I see her looking at my lips. I subconsciously run my tongue over them, I look from her lips to her eyes and see her doing the same. Its now or never I push myself up and grab her neck from behind pulling her into me. Lips crashing into lips and I hear a sound that I'm sure god created himself, heather moaned into the kiss and swept her tongue over my lips begging for entrance. It was everything you'd want in a first kiss… needy hungry bold brave so many emotions all wrapped into one moment, I know the kiss has to end at some point and sure enough it did. We both pulled back to catch our breaths looking at one another in wonderment… she was the first to speak "uh… I… just…. WOW!" _

Diana brings me out of my daydream. "Whoa Nay babe, where did you go?" "huh?... Oh… just thinking… sorry what were you saying?" "Oh nothing important just asking where you want to eat, here or at the breakfast bar?" "I seriously cannot be bothered to move lets just eat it here" "ok babe ill grab some plates" We sit watching TV waiting for the food to arrive when I hear Di's phone she leans over to answer it and I zone back out.

"What do you mean she wants to call me to ask if she can come stay with me?!... Lea hell no, I love Hemo and all but no that's not fair to Naya… no I'm not taking sides… Lea it was 3 fucking years ago… you're the only person she kept in contact with… well yeah obviously I was pissed at her and if she knew exactly what shed done to her then shed understand why she's not exactly my favorite person right now… well quite frankly I don't care… no, no you will not call her no she's been through enough today hearing heathers even going to be in the same city… no lea… yes she's here with me now… no you're not gonna talk to her..." it carries on for about 10 minutes before Di hangs up the call I'm still sitting in the same spot on the couch from dinner.

"So as you probably heard that was lea" I just nod, I cant really seem to form too many words right now. "Heather wants to speak with me about her and Elijah coming to stay with me for a while" I look at her with a blank expression and can she she's trying to read what I'm thinking I take a deep breath before speaking "tell her to call me" Di's mouth drops open and I suddenly realize what I've said "I think if she's going to be coming here then we need to air a few things out" it was one of those moments where your mouth and your voice box go against your brain in battle and your brain loses. I don't know what came over me and if you were to ask me why I wanted to speak with her I don't think ill ever be able to answer but as I said before… she's one of those girls you just don't get over.

This is my first fic. I hope you guys like it. The first chapter is a little long I know but I wanted to get a bit of a back ground running with this story. Next chapter will see Heather and Lea's side


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been around a week since I heard the news of heather moving to new york. To say I hadn't thought about it every minute of every day would be a complete lie, she's been on my mind constantly and I can't help but find myself wondering what if. Like what if she's coming here because she's realized that her and I are meant to be? What would life be like if she hadn't stayed with him and had Elijah? Don't get me wrong I've seen the pictures he's a total heart breaker but I still cant help but wonder what if he was hers and mine? What if shed chosen me and we'd had our own little Elijah. The thoughts of all of this eventually cause my head to pound and I decide that I need to put my focus onto something else even if my brain didn't want to I had to make it happen. I did the only thing I ever knew how to do since this whole crazy mess with heather started way back when.

I pull out my cell phone and find her number in my phone… "Hey BeBe?" "Naya?" "Yeah its Naya" "oh my god girl its been so long. How are you?" "Yeah I'm ok… listen I know we haven't spoken in a while but I really need some down time in the studio just to chill and I'm sure you're probably snowed under with recordings but I was wondering… can I come over?" "Erm actually Nay you caught me at a good time I'm on vacation for a few weeks so I'm free right now… one condition though… bring some coffee this feels like its gonna be a long night" "yeah sure still drinking the same weak as lattés?" "You know it girl now get that fine backside of yours to mine" I chuckle and hear my phone bleep in my ear, placing it in my pocket along with my wallet I head over to the nearest Starbucks to place our order.

About a half hour later I walk in to BeBe's studio and find her sitting at the mixers. "Well if it isn't the Latina queen herself. How are you doing babe?" I give her a small smile and her excitement to see me fades "holy crap that bad huh?" I nod a little and shrug my shoulders "I don't really wanna talk about it I just wanna jam babe… I wrote a little something the other night when I got some news, it brought back a few old memories and for some reason I got the urge to write… I just wanted to see if I could get your opinion on it. I don't know if I want to release it but I just wanna see how it sounds, is that ok?" B smiles at me and nods. I head over to the guitar stand and pick up the acoustic… I strum a few strings checking it's all in tune and start to hum.

_There's no suitcase by your front door_

_There's no note sayin' goodbye_

_Ain't no motor out there runnin'_

_Idling in the drive_

_You don't have to keep on lookin'_

_For some proof you're losin' me_

_I don't have to keep on waitin'_

_Afraid you're gonna leave_

_You're not goin'_

_You're not goin' anywhere_

_We both know it_

_Girl, you're already there_

_It's been over_

_I don't know why I'm holdin' on_

_You're not goin', you're not goin', you're not goin'_

_You're gone_

_What I'm hearin' is an echo_

_What I'm seein' is a ghost_

_I'm just dust that hasn't settled_

_Back down on the road_

_You went down long ago_

_You're not goin'_

_You're not goin' anywhere_

_We both know it_

_Girl, you're already there_

_And it's been over_

_I don't know why I'm holdin' on_

_You're not goin', you're not goin', you're not goin'_

_Yeah all those times you didn't listen_

_All the words you can't take back_

_You're gone_

_Girl, you're gone_

As I strum the last few notes out on the guitar I look over to BeBe. She has a knowing look in her eye and I can tell straight away that she knows who its about. Wiping away a tear I get ready for the million and one questions I'm sure are gonna follow but to my surprise she comes out with something completely unexpected. "Nay babe that's beautiful. I didn't know you could do country rock but it fits and it's so good. Maybe you should release it. Might do you some good to have a bit of a change up to your usual stuff?" sitting looking stunned, I open my mouth to speak but close it again. Not quite being able to form a sentence as all my mind had prepared for was to explain the words. And then the expected happens.

"Nay, Barry White could see the meaning behind those lyrics. And there's only one person you've ever needed down time in the studio to let off steam about since I've known you. What's brought all of this up again?" and there it was the question I knew was coming. "Diana got a phone call a little over a week ago from lea" I take a deep breath as I already start to feel the lump rolling up into my throat and the sinking feeling twisting its way through my stomach "Heather and Elijah are moving to New York… without Taylor" I almost wanted to laugh at the look on B's face and I knew right then and there that she understood it all. We carried on with our catching up and I decided to record the song only for personal use for now but promised B I would look into fixing it up for a release if I ever got the courage.

**2 weeks later**

**Buzz** **buzz** **buzz**

I crack open one eye to look for my vibrating phone; reaching out to grab it I accidently knock it from my bedside cabinet as it goes into voicemail. Part of me wants to just give up and go back to sleep but something in my gut told me I needed to check it. Pushing myself further off my bed to reach the phone I check the time "who the fuck calls someone at 3am?" I look over the number and see its not one I recognize or have saved in my phone. Sparking my interest I decided to call it back and give the caller a piece of my mind for interrupting my precious sleep

_"__Hello?"… Shit! I would know that voice even in death! _

_"__Naya?... Are you there?" I lose my breath I physically can't speak. Get it together Rivera and answer her damn it._

_"__do you have any sort of idea what the time is?" the reply came out a little more harsh than I had intended. Call it a defense mechanism, hell when it came to this girl I sure as hell needed one._

_"__I'm sorry Eli had a nightmare and I couldn't get back to sleep after I got him settled, I remembered you never used to sleep until like 4 so I thought I would try and call you as you told lea to tell me so… maybe that was a mistake I'm sorry ill go. It was good hearing your voice again. You always sound different on the TV… Bye Naya"_

_before my brain has a chance to coincide with my tongue my mouth is opening and words are piling out without thinking. "good hearing my voice? Three damn year's heather and all you have to say is it was good hearing my voice? Not once did you ever pick up the phone to call me.. if it was so nice hearing my voice why didn't you call?" all I heard on the other end of the phone was a light sniffle and breathing "Exactly Heather nothing to say… god I thought after 3 years you'd have least had a little time to think about what to say to me but yet hear we are back in time, me asking you for any sort of an answer and you saying nothing. I don't have time for this I'm going back to bed" with that I shut off the call and my phone in the process id deal with all of this in the morning._

Sure enough 8am rolled around and I'm yet again being woken unnaturally. I swear the universe has set my life path and forgotten to give me sleep! I roll myself out of the covers and walk into the bathroom. I hear someone moving around down the hall and instantly freak out. I look around for a weapon of some sort to find nothing but a hairbrush and a toothbrush. Grreeaaaat well make the most of a bad situation I pick up the hairbrush and creep out of my room towards the noise. I don't even look around the corner of the wall before charging full speed ahead at the figure in my kitchen… In the heat of the moment I didn't see the coffee table… yep you guessed it "FUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKKK" was all I managed to say as I see Diana spin around "oh my good god I think its broken oh holy shit balls!" I stubbed my pinky toe so hard that it had gone a deep shade of purple/black straight away. Diana at this point was rolling around on the floor coming close to peeing her granny pants at my misfortune "hahahahahahahahaha oh fuck hahahahahahaha Naya oh my god are-are-are you ok? Hahahahahaha" if looks could kill I swear this chick would be a gonna. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE DI?"… composing herself a little she sat up on the floor. "well I got a call from a rather sympathetic Lea this morning informing me of a call you may or may not have received last night. I knew that you'd probably be feeling kinda pants after so wanted to bring you breakfast in bed and offer a bestie PJ day" my anger and pain subsides a little and I smirk at her. "are you completely sure you're not into lady loving di? I mean you're getting awfully cozy with me and now wanna get in my bed for a pj day?" I roll my eyes "I mean just wanky" the old Santana line causes a laugh to come from us both and she stands "come on babe lets get some food in you and we can talk all about it.

**A/N: **Sorry if it's a little long guys. Insomnia is playing havoc with me. Please feel free to review apologies in advance for any spelling errors or if it drags on a little I was looking to split it but couldn't really find a decent place to do so. There'll be some more after the weekend if you guys are still interested. Feel free to either send any requests as to where you'd like this to go to either my inbox on here or at madstocky on tumblr. Thank you for reading hope you're still enjoying. I'm hoping to move this on more quickly after the next chapter or two I just wanted to get a decent run of events in the story before I do.


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions and Conversations

**A/N: **sorry for the delay guys been a little snowed under with work… hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3: Confessions and Conversations

4 days, 4 damn days and nothing. She couldn't even try to call me again with something more to say. She knows me; she knows that I would speak with her. Sure I was off with her before but what did she expect. Calling me at stupid o'clock she knows not to mess with my sleep. God did she really think I had changed that much? I'm still the same Naya. Ok so maybe I could have called her but I just haven't been able to bring myself to it.

I grab my hoody and head out the door towards Diana's I find the spare key on arrival and head inside to hear laughter and padding of footsteps. I follow the sound and I don't believe what I'm seeing. I quickly turn and go to leave when Di speaks "Nay, don't… do walk away" I turn to face them. "What like she didn't 3 years ago? Why the hell should I stay when she couldn't?" I see the look on heather's face a hint of heartbreak with a whole lot of guilt mixed in. "Di Honey, can you hold on to Eli for a few minutes id like to talk to Naya in the kitchen if that's ok?" I swear the second I looked down into those blue eyes I was a gonna right next to that were a second set of piercing blue… he looks so much like her it almost breaks my heart. Di just nods and looks at me waiting for a reply "I think we have a lot to talk about. I didn't want to call you again because I wanted to see you face to face and explain everything, please can we just go to the kitchen I don't wanna do this in front of Elijah"

I take a deep breath, nod and turn towards the kitchen and wait for her to enter.

"What could you possibly have to say Heather?" I let out a frustrated sigh and wait for her inner monologue to finish… (Yeah still the same heather still the same goofy look on her face when she's replaying something in her head) I think to myself as I stare at her expectantly. "Yo earth to Morris… hot famous Latina piece of ass, I don't have all day to wait around for you to find your tongue… spit it out chica" I sound so much like Santana still after all of these years it makes me a little giddy. She looks at me chuckles at my bluntness… god that laugh I cringe at myself at how weak I am to her still and hold my composure. "Firstly I wanted to say I'm sorry" I go to open my mouth but she cuts me off "I know that doesn't mean a single thing to you right now but honestly Naya, there hasn't been a day that I haven't regretted my life without you. Not that I'm saying I regret Eli because I don't but I regret what happened to our friendship" yep she said it friendship, nothing about how she led me on how she missed how we were or what we went through together she missed our friendship. "That's bullshit heather and you know it. We were never just friends. From the moment you walked onto set and we locked eyes you knew it was never going to be just a friendship!" I feel my blood starting to pump a little harder in my chest and know that I'm either going to cry or storm out. "Naya, please… I don't want to fight with you right now. Can you please just let me finish and then you can decide what to do from there?" I look down at my feet, her pleading tone is genuine the tears forming in her eyes are so real and all I want to do is step closer and wipe them away. "You don't know what I went through Nay, you don't know how hard it was for me to try and be in a normal little family after being so close to you… but I had to, I had to grow up. What we had was amazing but I was going to be a mother. I couldn't just keep running around like a teenager with you. And you needed to find something real and normal. You knew I could never be just yours… I didn't like the media at the best of times all that fame and expectancy I didn't want that I always said that and you always knew it... You were born to be a star WE were born to live different lives and I knew I had to make you see that somehow so I did the thing I thought was best and set you free… you needed to spread your wings Naya and I'd have always held you back and you know it as much as I do."

I cant help the sob that leaves my throat, nor can I help the freely flowing tears that are rolling down my face like a mid summer monsoon. The look of pure heartbreak is written all over her face. I step closer to her and wrap my arms around her neck, pulling her in to me. Breathing in all of her like it would be that last time I was ever going to see her. Her faint sobs and her shaking frame fall into me like a crumbling shore's banks. "I did what was best for both of us Naya. I could have been selfish and had it all but I chose to set you free to be the woman you always worked so hard to be." I know that I have to get out what I need to say before this is all over. I calm my breathing and pull back slightly. Tears still falling from my eyes I look into tear soaked blue and say what I've been holding in since the day she left "Heather I loved you. Damn I still do. I'd have given it all up for you. Love that we had doesn't ever come around its one in a million. I waned to ask you to leave him so many times. So many times, heather. Then you told me you were pregnant and my whole world fell apart. So I decided to stay just your friend. If I couldn't have all of you then id take whatever little piece I could get… Then you moved away with Taylor and I knew that was it. I knew I was never ever gonna be the person spending their life with you, sharing precious moments of life with you, raising a family with you. In a single day everything I knew and loved was gone and I crashed and burned so hard. Ask Di, go and ask her how many times she had to pick up empty bottles of pills and how many times she had to call ambulances or clean up puke, how many times she had to hold me at night whilst I sobbed in my sleep because you were everywhere." I see the heart break in to a million pieces right through her eyes. "It took me so long just to get up in the morning because I knew that I'd have to start and end my day without you. To me there was no point in it. But I started to get better. A little each day with the help of friends and family I did it. And then I made it big. In a day my life turned from nothing to everything again and I was so high that I was always scared of coming down. So I became a different person. I became soulless and soulful all at the same time. I flew and sunk. I was a walking oxymoron for so long heather but I finally got to a good place… Then I'm sitting at a table with Di and she hits me with it… she tells me something id waited for so long to hear… that you were coming back but alone. It took you so long to come back that it hit me harder than a truck and I wasn't sure that I was waiting to hear that still. I'm still not sure I wanted to hear it anymore"

She just stands there dumbfounded at my confession. Opening and closing her mouth trying to form words and being unable. So I finish what I have to say before I lose the power to… "Saying you're sorry and that you were setting me free means nothing to me heather" "you have no idea what you setting me free did to me. I almost didn't make it through the first month without you. But now I have I'm pretty sure I can deal with a life without you" and with that I stepped back and took one last look at her. The look on her face was as if the words I had just said had physically slapped her across the face then ripped her heart out through her mouth. But it was my turn to walk away. It was my turn to make that choice and as sadistic as it seems I know I had to do it to keep my sanity.

I walk past Di and Elijah and just leave closing the door carefully so not to startle him. I get in through my front door before I fall to my knees and sob. Harder than I ever have before. I thought id felt heartbreak before but this? This is on a different level completely. I literally feel pain all over my body like its going into spasm with every sob. I cry and cry until I fall asleep behind my door.

**A/N** Thanks for your patience guys. i know its a little angsty but i promise it'll all be worth it in the end. thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4: Was I A Fool To Myself?

**A/N:** Thank you so much everyone for your kind reviews. To the guest that replied ill take note of the spacing issue you raised.

Chapter 4: Was I a fool to myself?

I woke to someone trying to push open my front door and someone screaming my name from the other side.

"Naya I swear to god if you have barricaded this door I'm going to kick your ass!"

I quickly stand and swing the door open the look on Di's face tells me I look like hell and the sympathetic eyes that follow tells me she's been outside for a while trying to get in. That soon changes to a look of 'I'm kicking your ass for making me worry so much'

"Care to explain why you have ignored every call and text I've sent and why your door was barricaded?" She questions with a raised eyebrow.

I don't answer I just open the door further for her to come inside as I walk towards the kitchen to make some coffee. She stands in the doorway expecting an answer from me but instead I just move around heavily.

"I'm not gonna leave until I get an explanation from you Nay. I love you; I want to be there for you like I've always been. Please don't shut me out now."

"I got home fell behind the door and cried myself to sleep. Is that what you wanted to hear?" I snap at her and I know I shouldn't. She's been the only person there from the start of all of this. But somehow I cant help but feel like she's gonna take heather's side on this one.

"Babe no that's not what I want to hear at all. Look Nay babe please don't think that because heather was at mine that I'm going to try and be mediator in this and try and win you over for her, because that's not the case at all. I always have been and always will be team Rivera." She gives a small smile and wink at the last part.

I give her a small smile and a little scoff laugh. "This whole thing is just one big mess Di. Part of me wanted to just forgive her and start a fresh with her as friends but I know that I can never be just her friend. Plus she never actually told me what she wanted from this whole moving back thing so I don't even know what to think." I let out a frustrated sigh and just look at my feet as I go back to making my coffee.

"Babe, you didn't exactly give her a chance to explain herself fully. Nor did you as her why she came back. I heard the whole conversation and quite frankly it was a little messy. You need to it down together alone in a public place so you both control yourselves and speak like adults without sarcasm and without crying. You both need to decide what you're going to be to each other and as much as I love you both I'm team HeYa all the way" Again she hits me with the serious stuff and finishes it off with the normal playfulness. She knows just how to get me to calm down.

"Maybe you're a little bit right. I'm not gonna say completely because we both know I'm way too stubborn for that bullcrap." I look at her with a small smile. "Anyway Aagron, would you like a hot caramel colored, melt in your mouth, tantalizing."

"Naya I swear if you're offering me sex again then no, I told you baby strictly dickly all the way for this blonde" she looks at me with a raised eyebrow and a playful giggle leaves her lips.

"EWWWW Aagron you sick bitch no! I was offering you coffee… wait what do you mean again? I've never offered you sex… have I" in that moment I swear I started to think back over the entire time I've known Di and I'm sure I've never.

"PAHAHAHAHAHA… I'm playing but the look on your face was priceless and totally made you forget about everything else running through your mind" she's full belly laughing at my confusion. "Seriously though Nay. Get your ass over to Lea's and ask to take heather for coffee. Start small hear her out fully. Don't let your hot temper get the better of you… Ok?" she strokes my arm like a concerned mother and I nod to agree with her.

**The next day.**

"Hey Lea, can I speak to Heather please?" Lea looks at me a little shocked. I Guess she never seen me be this nervous before and boy am I nervous.

"Erm, hey Naya. Of course. But, no trouble or arguing its no good for Eli and I Don't wish to hear it either." Of course she's getting protective of Heather already. The woman is like a magician she just captivates people.

"I promise no trouble or arguing. I just came to ask her out for coffee to talk properly where neither of us can get agitated or upset it's a public place you know" I realize I'm rambling to Lea and stop myself I look up at her expectantly waiting for her to let me inside. She moves to the side and gestures for me to come in.

"Heather, Naya is here to see you."

I see your blonde hair and watch as you spin around from where you're standing with Elijah. Your face is a mixture of hurt, sadness and a little anger. I guess I should have heard you out instead of giving you a hard time… no wait god I have every right to be pissed at you and not letting you explain is valid. God she gets me so flustered with myself.

"What is it Naya? Come for another round of tongue lashings?" heather's a little off and yep you guessed it. It riles me right up

"I just came to invite you for coffee so we can talk. Properly no arguing no sarcasm just two people having coffee. We can both tell each other how we feel about everything that happened and I want to give you a chance to explain fully and answer a few questions I have and ill answer the questions you have… does that sound ok to you? If you don't want to then fine but I feel that if you really wanted me in your life you would want to do this." I finish my little ramble and wait expectantly for an answer.

"I think it's a good idea. I'll need a sitter for Eli though." She looks down at the little guy in her arms and he just grins at me leaning into her. "Elijah what do you say to Naya?"

"Hi I'm Eli, you're reawy pwetty. Mommy always said her Naya is Vewy pwetty and that I'd meet you soon" he sends me the Morris smile. God this kid is so much like her it's unreal. I find myself smiling at him.

"Well weren't you just blessed with the typical Morris charm huh? What do you say little buddy? Feel like coming with mommy, for coffee with me? I'll throw in a hot cocoa for you?" I chuckle as he starts to bounce in Heather's arms and she looks and smiles at me.

"Speaking of charming. Tryna fill my boy with sugar now huh? I feel this is an ambush. Get my kid to like you so that I like you? Dirty game play Rivera… lucky for you Eli and me actually have a date afternoon planned at cocoa carumba for today. Care to join us and we can talk? They have a play pit for kids so Eli can play in the small area whilst we discuss things" I don't know how or where the playfulness came from but it was there and it felt good.

"Great sounds like a good plan" I smile at them both "ill pick you guys up at 1. Is that ok?" she nods and smiles.

"Sounds perfect to us huh buddy?" she looks at Elijah expectantly

"Sure mommy. See you soon Naya!" Elijah says as Heather puts him down and he starts to run towards the bedrooms.

"Okay well I best get going. I'll call you when I'm leaving so you guys can make sure you're ready."

"Okay, see you in a few NayNay" I look at her with a raised eyebrow at the nickname but choose not to comment on it. I say my goodbyes to Lea and head home to get ready for this afternoon.

I call Di and explain everything that was said at Lea's and she says she's pleased it went well. I can only see what happens at coffee.

**A/N: ** The next chapter will be the coffee shop and a few flashbacks of what went on between them. Hope you guys enjoyed this. I tried to make it a little less angsty and the following chapters are going to be a lot more playful and lighter too. Hope you guys keep reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I wanted to say a massive thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews. You guys really are what make me want to keep writing.

Chapter 5.

I pull up outside Cocoa Carumba like we planned. I give myself a little pep talk in the car whilst I'm making sure I have everything in my purse "It's just coffee with heather Naya, you've done this a billion times before. You got this. Just hear her out and go from there."

I step out of the car and head towards the entrance. My mind flashes back to the last time we had coffee together.

_"__Oh my god babe you have to try this mocha" I hum my appreciation for the warm liquid flowing into my throat._

_"__Naya you know I'm trying to stay away from caffeine and we both know you get a double extra shot in every cup of coffee you buy regardless of how much it already has" Heather replies with a playful tone whilst nudging my shoulder with her own._

_"__Okay, Okay so I'm a coffee freak. Sue me" I chuckle back "Why are you keeping away all of a sudden anyway. I know how much you secretly love lattès. Wait don't tell me. Mr. baseball got you on a health kick because his boring ass cant keep up if he doesn't eat right. Not that he can keep up with you anyway you minx" I wink at her but I see her face has turned a little serious. I know I'm about to be scolded for bashing him_

_"__That was a little unnecessary Naya. You know he tries his best for me. It's not his fault he hasn't made it to a professional league out here. He came out here to support my career above his own and you know I feel that's really noble of him to do. I don't get why you hate him so much. You have just as much of my attention as he does and you spend more time with me than he does." And there's the disappointed look I was dreading._

_"__Well maybe I hate tat he gets to spend his nights with you and gets to wake up next to you every morning heather" jealousy never did sit well with me but when it comes to her I just couldn't help myself. I wanted everything with her and she knew it._

_"__Naya, we've been through this a million times. What we have right now is good but can you really see it going into anything more? Can you honestly say we could ever be out together? You know what I'm not even going into this conversation with you. We both know exactly where we stand. If its too much for you then we can stop" she lets out a disgruntled sigh and I know I have to drop it. I'd take anything I could get and don't want to ruin the time we have together by arguing. I bite my tongue and carry on as normal._

It hits me like a tonne of bricks that I should have seen it at that moment. She was pregnant when we had that conversation. That's why she stopped drinking caffeine. How did I not see it at the time?

I shake myself out of my inner monologue as I walk through the door and look around to try and spot them. When I do I am instantly greeted with two sets of bright blue eyes and two signature Morris smiles_._ I wave and head over to the table they have already set up for us.

"Well fancy seeing you guys here." I greet with a playful wink towards Elijah earning a bashful smile from him and a chuckle from Heather.

"Thank you for joining us. I'm just going to set Eli up in the play area and ill be back. If you want to decide what you're having I'll grab it when I come back" Heather says as she standing to take Elijah to the play pit.

"It's okay I'll get them. What are you guys having? Still keeping off the caffeine?" I say with a raised eyebrow. Earning me a look that tells me she knows I added the equation and got the conclusion.

"No I'm drinking it again. I'll have a mocha extra shot and Mr. man here will have a babychino. Thanks" she replies straight faced.

I nod and head over to the cash register and place our order. Once I have it on a tray I walk back to the table where heather is now sitting watching Elijah play.

"He looks like your double. Are you sure he's Sid's not just some clone of you?" I try to pick back up the playfulness before the serious conversation begins.

"I often wonder that myself. My mum always tells me he was never destined to be a father but just a donor. She never did really like him very much ha" she tries to laugh it off but the small smile she tries to force just doesn't cut it.

I look at her sympathetically and try to give her a reassuring smile. "Yeah your mom always did try to marry us off. I always thought it was because she loved me too much but really I think she'd accept you with anyone but him" we both laugh at that and I know that now is the time for the seriousness to start.

"Okay so lets start talking properly. Please let me just get it all off of my chest this time Naya. If you don't believe me after that then I'll let you walk away for good but please know that this is all the truth." I give a firm nod and wait for her to continue.

"I know that I wasn't very honest with you before I left. I know I just upped and left you and broke your heart. However Nay, I never did it to intentionally hurt you. I knew it was going to cause some damage, yes I'm not going to deny that but I knew you were destined to be big. I knew you were going on to do great things with your life and I also knew that I was never destined to be a part of that. I always knew you were special Naya and I loved you wholeheartedly. I know you'd have given up everything for me and that's why I had to leave. Because I knew that big things were planned for you and that life just wasn't ready for a you and I. I hated myself for weeks after we moved away. I wouldn't let Taylor near me and blasted him whenever he told me we had done the right thing and that we were meant to be a normal family not part of some media jungle. Everything became a new question about everything I had become. I was so uncertain of everything in my life that I didn't even know who I was anymore. But I know one thing for certain. That I never ever forgot you. I used to cry at night when we were in bed. I couldn't let him touch me because it felt like he was rubbing you away. I thought about coming back every day but as time went on and I see you on TV with various girls, I just knew I was too late. Eli was born and I became depressed. Taylor couldn't work out what was wrong and I just couldn't talk to him. I picked up the phone to call you so many times, just to ask you to come get me and let me leave. My mom came to stay after a few weeks for six months. She was the one who told me to leave. She said she knew my heart wasn't there. That my mind body and soul were but my heart wasn't and that I was never going to be happy unless I went to find my heart." She's fully allowing the tears to run freely down her face occasionally wiping them away with the back of her hand.

I knew I was crying too I couldn't help myself I've never heard her sound so sincere. I reach across the table and grab the hand that's resting on her coffee mug. "So where was your heart?" I find myself asking as if I didn't already know the answer. Don't ask me how I knew because I have no idea. I could just feel it. She always was like my second nature.

She lets out a small chuckle/sigh and looks me square in the eyes "It was wherever you are" I feel like my heart is ready to burst. I promised myself I wouldn't do this. I made myself fully sure that I would hear her out and just be her friend. But how can I do that when she's speaking like this?

"Heather what are you trying to say?" I question her. I need to know and be fully sure of exactly what is going on here and where this could potentially lead. I don't want this to end how it did three years ago. With her running off in the night with Taylor. I cant do that again.

"Nay, what I'm saying is that I came back for you. I didn't expect to see you turn up at Di's and it hit me so hard. Di asked me to come over to speak to me about you. She asked me what I wanted to do, why I had come back and what my plans were for the future, like whether I was planning on staying for good or if it was a fly in visit. I will say one thing though. She's madly protective of you" She looks at me like she really needed to emphasize what she was saying.

"When you told me to ask Di what you were like when I left. I already knew." She looks down at the table guiltily.

"She told me everything you had to go through. I'm so sorry Nay. Really, you have no idea how hard it hit me to see fully what I had done to you. I never wanted to hurt you like that. I never wanted you to go through so much pain because of me. I know this is gonna take a long time for you to trust me again. I want to start from the beginning. Be your friend and then see what happens from there if you'd let me. I understand it could be hard for you and that you might not want to but I'm going to take you coming to meet me and at least let me explain as a good sign and that maybe you might find it in your heart to eventually forgive me and allow us to have a bond again. Eli already likes you. He can see you have a good heart and I've always spoken to him about you. I'm pretty sure my mom has too." She finishes with a small smile like she knows her mother is an evil genius.

"I don't expect an answer right away. I'll let you go home and have a think and process everything first and if you wanna call me and talk then you have my number. If not then you know where Lea lives. I really want this to happen. I should never have left in the first place I just really wanted you to see how great you were and what you could do with your life. I love you Naya. I never stopped"

I'm left pretty speechless so all I can do is nod at her. I pull my hand back slowly and look over to the pit to make sure Elijah is still ok. "I cant promise anything Heather, but I can say that I'm willing to work on forgiving you for everything and at least try to see if we can work things out. I'm not going to say its gonna be easy because it wont and its gonna take a lot of time but I want you to know that I'm willing to try and let you fix this. I'd like us to be at least friends if nothing more. I won't lie. I prayed for the day you'd come back but when I see you it all changed, all I could see and feel was everything I had done to myself when trying to get over you and that just made me angry and yeah maybe I was a little harsh to you at Di's but you deserved it. Three years worth of hurt pain confusion and everything in between finally took its toll on me when I see you and I had to just let it all out at you. I'm not saying I don't still feel that way but I'm sure it'll get a little easier if you're willing to try for my forgiveness"

She gives me a small smile and nods "Of course I am willing to try"

We share a comfortable silence for the first time since I've been back around her and it feels nice. We both sit watching Eli for a little bit more before I have to head back out to BeBe's studio.

Heather Promises to try and text me later once Eli is don to find out how it goes. I haven't gone into any detail about what I want to record but I'm pretty sure once its finished ill be letting the guys hear it anyways.

**A/N:** Okay, Okay… so I know I promised a few flashbacks but I could only really place one. I felt it would take away what heather was trying to say. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry it was a little angsty the next chapters coming are going to be a bit more fun. I cant promise no drama because the story is about them not seeing each other for 3 years and trying to move on from it so its not gonna be all sunshine and laughter but it'll hopefully be


End file.
